Realisation is a Beautiful Thing
by Fedski
Summary: "Yuki Eiri had only one weakness, and no it wasn't sex, booze or the cancer sticks he liked to inhale." Eiri realises a lot of things about himself and what he treasures.


**Realisation is a Beautiful Thing**

**By Fedski**

* * *

><p>He often found himself thinking <em>'How did he know?'<em>

Yuki Eiri had only one weakness, and no it wasn't sex, booze or the cancer sticks he liked to inhale.

No one else ever knew about it, EVER! Not even Tohma whom he'd told so much. So how the hell did the little brat find out?

And he knew that the brat had, why else would _a guy_ dye their hair _pink_? Have _strawberry_ shampoo and body wash? Eat tons and tons of _strawberry_ Pocky?

Yep that's right, Yuki Eiri had only one weakness, and it was strawberries.

To him they represented the epitome of deliciousness; they were the king of all fruits and the ruler of all flavours. He quite readily admitted – to himself – that he would kill for a perfectly baked piece of strawberry cheesecake. The tangy sweetness was absolute bliss on his tongue and there was nothing else he'd rather taste.

And so, when he kissed the brat that first time, he had been mesmerized by that sweet taste – his favourite flavour. Truth be told, it was because of the strawberry sweetness that Eiri took things further with Shuichi. He could not get enough of him; it puzzled him to no end how the pink haired baka could taste like his favourite fruit.

However, that mystery was soon solved when he discovered the incredibly enormous stash of strawberry pocky the baka kept in the pantry. When he had confronted the pest about it with his '_WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?_' Shuichi had very cutely pouted and replied it was his favourite food of all time and he would never stop eating it, even for Yuki.

That promise had soon been forgotten after a quick round in the bedroom but Eiri hoped Shuichi wouldn't notice how he never once refuted the brat's desire to continue eating the strawberry treat; his ego would be able to handle it.

Still his last restraints on the subject were let loose when Shuichi had that run in with Aizawa. He may be obsessed with strawberries, but even _he_ wouldn't be reduced to tears and pain simply because someone who _smelled_ and _tasted_ like strawberries was raped. From that incident onwards Eiri realised that it wasn't just his taste that drove him insane; no Shuichi himself had become an addiction. An addiction that Eiri really didn't want to give up.

Once the realization hit Eiri began to notice all the small things. True he loved Shuichi's scent and his taste, but he also loved how he felt, how he looked, how he dressed, how he pouted. He loved the way the little genki would burst into the apartment and announce – more like yell - his arrival from room to room as if he thought Eiri might actually NOT be in his study for once. He loved the way the brat tried to act like a housewife for him and failed miserably at even the simplest task. He loved the way Shuichi shone on stage, eyes glowing, face smiling, his whole body moving so erotically that Eiri felt he was seduced to a cinder. Even more so, he loved the private repeat he got at home, in bed, after the concert. It continually amazed him that he could give Shuichi even more pleasure than when he sang, it meant a lot to him because he knew how much the singer valued performing. For him, to be ranked even higher than that which Shuichi valued more than air sent a shiver up his spine. He had never been so important to a person before, and really, it was the first time someone was so important to him.

He realised that if for some reason Shuichi were to disappear from his life he would be devastated, even worse. Thinking about how much he'd changed since the brat had come into his life he didn't know if he could continue on without him. He realised he'd do anything, give anything to keep Shuichi in his life and the knowledge shocked him.

Shuichi was an addiction.

Yes, it's true that Yuki Eiri has only one weakness, and it's strawberries.

But who cares about the imaginary man?

Uesugi Eiri has two weaknesses. Strawberries and a smiling little genki called Shindou Shuichi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always found it ironic that Eiri apparently liked Strawberry Cheesecake or Shortcake (whatever!) and Shuichi had pink hair, I just thought it would be funny if Eiri was drawn to him because of that… :D **

**Other than that I just like writing the things that Eiri would never really admit he likes about Shuichi. But that's just cause I'm a hopeless romantic! :D**

**Besides I really like to think of the way Eiri would realise he loves Shuichi!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and subscribing to my other stories, it really means a lot to me!**

**Have a good day!**


End file.
